


Pris au piège

by AndersAndrew



Series: Game of Thrones - AU ThRamsay [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Theon, Drunkenness, F/M, Fem!Ramsay, Genderbending, Kidnapping, Psychopath, Serial Killer, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon est malheureux et se retrouve au bar, bien éméché. Une jeune fille lui offre des verres, et même si elle n'est pas à son goût, tant que c'est elle qui paye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pris au piège

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Pris au piège  
> Fandom : Game of Thrones  
> Rating : R (pour mention de torture. Ramsay deserves his own rating XD)  
> Genres : UA genderbender!Ramsay, creepy  
> Personnages : Theon/fem!Ramsay  
> Nombre de mots : 607  
> Commentaires : Pour le meme à UA sur le prompt "GoT - Thramsay - UA genderbender" de Sunli; J'ai hésité entre écrire un UA moderne

Elle n'était même pas jolie.  
Mais il l'avait suivi, il ne se souvenait plus trop pourquoi. Certains souvenirs revenaient par bribes : elle lui avait offert des verres, ce qui l'avait empêché de la repousser tout de suite. Accoudée à côté de lui au bar, elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux quand elle parlait, d'une voix lente, tranquille, comme une berceuse, et il en était tout troublé, parce qu'habituellement, il mettait un point d'honneur à avoir le dessus face à une femme, à être dans une position dominante. Mais là il s'était laissé aller, et quelques confidences lui avaient peut-être échappé – qu'il se sentait seul, que son père le haïssait, qu'il voulait désespérément revenir auprès de Robb. Qu'il était en vérité bien pitoyable, sans amis, sans famille pour le regretter.  
Il se rendait compte à présent combien il avait été égocentrique et stupide. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné son nom, mais il s'en fichait de toute façon, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait la jeter d'un moment à l'autre.  
Sauf que les shots s'étaient enchaînés devant lui, tandis qu'elle l'encourageait doucement, le faisant parler, parler, parler...  
Il se rappelait le tournis qui l'avait saisi sur le chemin, mais pas du chemin en lui-même. Il était donc incapable de dire où ils s'étaient rendus. Il avait vomis dans un caniveau, mais le reste était flou, hormis la sensation de son corps à elle contre le sien, le soutenant quand il titubait dans la mauvaise direction, hormis la vision de son regard clair, glacé, brillant comme une lanterne, qui le fixait dans la lueur orangée des réverbères...

Il s'était réveillé sur le sol en béton, dans une pièce ténébreuse. Il était presque nu, à l'exception de son pantalon, et il avait froid. Il avait rampé dans le noir et s'était cogné la tête contre un meuble. Il tâtonna, devinant une table, et, en s'appuyant au mur, il avait pu se relever lentement. Il était encore nauséeux, la migraine lui martelant le crâne.  
Ses mains cherchèrent sur la table pour une lampe, quelque chose. Il essaya d'appeler, mais il ne réussit qu'à croasser misérablement.  
Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose d'humide et de visqueux.  
Theon se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant de dégoût, s'essuyant sur son pantalon. Il longea le mur pour essayer de trouver une porte, mais c'est alors qu'il percuta du nez une chaîne. Elle tinta devant lui et il s'en empara, tirant dessus : elle pendait du plafond, et au bout, il y avait un crochet de boucher.  
L'information parvînt à son cerveau en même temps qu'il se raidissait. La chair de poule recouvrit ses avant-bras, tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, de sa gravité : il était vulnérable. Il se rendit compte de l'odeur désagréable et lourde flottant dans l'air, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
Soudain la lumière se fit. Il gémit, cligna des yeux en reculant, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains, et il les vit alors, couvertes de rouge. Il regarda autour de lui et cria, se plaquant vivement contre le mur avec l'envie de s'enfoncer entre les pierres.

Debout en haut des escaliers donnant sur la cave, elle était là. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une queue de cheval et elle portait un tablier de boucher d'un blanc impeccable.  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et son visage s'éclaira littéralement : elle en devînt presque jolie, l'espace d'un instant. Dans la main, elle avait un petit couteau à écorcher avec lequel elle se mit à jouer en descendant lentement les marches. En sifflotant gaiement.


End file.
